


I Can't Stop

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Black Hood - Freeform, F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: What led to the famous Bughead cuddle scene in 2X04?





	I Can't Stop

It had been a very, very long day of trying to decrypt what the Black Hood had sent in that letter to Betty. It was late and she was, what one would consider, fairly annoyed. She was annoyed that all this fucked up shit with the Black Hood was even going on, she couldn’t figure this out, and t about Toni’s comment earlier about how she needed to, ‘loosen her ponytail.’

Luckily, Toni had left the Jones’ trailer, along with Kevin. Now it was just Jughead and her, rummaging through the internet, books, articles… everything and anything that could help. She kept repeating over and over, aloud and internally, that she had seen these symbols before, yet she couldn’t think of where on earth they came from. It was driving her completely ballistic, which was understandable.

Jughead was quite helpful, but he too, couldn’t find anything. “Betty, there’s nothing here,” he said softly and disappointingly. They needed to figure this out, but there was no use of going over the same things over and over again when it was of no help.

Betty scrunched her hair in her hands. “No, no. I need to keep looking. I can’t stop, Juggie. We gotta keep going,” she said frantically. Her stress levels were high, and it was noticeable. Jughead hadn’t realized it until words were actually coming out of her mouth. She then started to go through papers at a faster pace, one that wouldn’t do anything to help because she was going so quick she couldn’t read it.

“Betty, there’s nothing here,” Jughead repeated, sitting on the floor in front of her. He gently put his hands on hers, slowly helping her release her grip on the book that she was currently holding.

Betty was freaking out… full on panic mode. “No, Jug. No. I need to keep looking. I can’t stop. He sent this letter to _me _. I have to find out what it means. It has to be here, it has to be,” she blabbered. She was talking so fast that it was barely understandable, but Jughead got the gist. Tears started to prickle in her eyes then. “I need to figure it out.”__

__“Hey, hey,” Jughead called to her, feeling his heart break for the girl he loves. He wanted nothing but to kill the man that had made his girlfriend so upset… the man who had already killed or injured many people. Bringing his hands up to cup her face, he looked directly into her tired eyes and leaned forward. “We’re going to figure it out—”_ _

__“I need— We need— Jug—”_ _

__“We’re going to figure it out,” Jughead said confidently, wiping her tears away as he did so. “It isn’t here though. We have to look somewhere else, okay? But it’s midnight right now. I promise you that we’ll get to it as soon as we wake up.” He was speaking in a low tone, the only one that registers in her head when she’s anxious like this. “We’re going to handle this.”_ _

__Betty closed her eyes and leaned her forehead to his.“Promise?” The world came out shakily. She was just so scared. Feeling his breath on her skin though was giving her some sense of clarity._ _

__“I promise,” Jughead said, kissing her nose. “We can’t keep going, especially without having any rest. Come lay with me. You need to close your eyes for a little bit, baby,” he whispered. It was going that he was being logical, because being obsessive over it was not doing to get either of them anywhere. Also, there was no reason to be literally whispering, but for some reason, it made Betty feel calm. He watched as she gulped and nodded her head. He then piled all of the information that they had been going through in a pile. Before doing anything else, he smiled at her, letting her know that he was there for her. Not allowing her to stand, the boy picked his girlfriend up and placed her on the couch. Before settling, he took his beanie and shoes off, and then climbed on the couch with her._ _

__As they laid, the two of them were face to face. They both had their eyes open, showing all their emotion simply by the looks they were giving. Betty looks scared, tired, and determined, while Jughead also looked sleepy and frightened, but also protective. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to his girl, and she knew that. As the black haired boy ran his fingers down her profile, Betty said, “I love you, Jughead,” as a way to show her appreciation for him and to show him that through everything, he was always going to be her soulmate._ _

__“I love you too, Betty,” Jughead responded, kissing her softly… so softly that it was practically just a graze of the lips, thought it was still enough to feel a spark. “Close your eyes, you’re tired. I got you, alright?” Betty nodded. “Goodnight, love.”_ _

__“Goodnight, Juggie,” she whispered and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she felt herself drifting to sleep. There was probably nothing that she was more thankful for than to have a safe place here in Jughead Jones’ arms._ _


End file.
